


Magic Teens of Ninjago

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know teens, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: Basically a really good(not) story about teen and kids Ninjago





	Magic Teens of Ninjago

**Author's Note:**

> Kai= 17  
Cole= 16  
Zane= 15  
Lloyd, Nya, Jay= 14

Also ps. This is bad lol and it's mostly in Jay third person xd))  
Jay was at home working on a car his dad brought in early that month it was a perfect car for his 'small' experiment. Jay was currently under the hood hard at work, His hands tightening up loosen bolts and fixing old parts. He was picked up out of the hood and set on the ground.

"You just gonna work all day Zaptrap?" Jay scoffed at the response from one of his best friends Cole.  
"Maybe I will Rocky Road!" ((XD)) Jay says in response.

Cole laughs and looks at Jay again." Well we still have to go train with Sensei Wu!" Jay Huffs it was true ever since he could remember he was going to that school because of his elemental power. See unlike master of nature or master of wind, he was the master of Lighting which was one of the most powerful element along with Earth,fire,ice,water, energy and last but not least the golden power.

Jay got up and walked over to his family camper he walked in and got changed into his cloths which really was pants and a shirt and he grabbed his bag and put his tools in said bag then closed it and put it on his shoulder and walked outside after saying Good bye to his mom and dad.

He walks over to Cole and watch with amusement as Cole failed to see metal Infront of him and triped. Jay laughed before getting in one of his creations Jay calls it the Other Bike. Jay starts it and leaves with Cole behind him in his car.

Jay and Cole arrive at the building it was a tall red building with black roofs. Jay turns off his Bike and gets off grabbing his bag and waited for Cole before walking in. They were late but what could they say. Cole came over early to get Jay because he forgets sometimes and In turn makes both of them late.

Jay opens the door and let's Cole in before going down the hall and opening the door to a room. Inside the room there was 4 other students, Jay's other best friends. They enter and by the looks of it they were waiting for Cole and Jay.

"I see Jay and Cole can we start now?" A girl named Nya, Jay crush also another of his best friends. Wu looks up from meditating. Everyone bows in respect. Wu stands and walks over to Jay and Cole. Wu comes up to Jay and Cole and wipes oil off Jay's cheek.  
(Also the other people there are Kyi, Lloyd and Zane)  
"Now we can begin. Come outside we have alot to do today." Everyone follows him after Jay puts his bag down. Jay was walking beside Zane who was talking about birds, Jay couldn't help but giggle when Zane started talking about butterflys. They eventually get to a open area, the training area as you would call it.

Wu stops and they all stop. He turns around and after years of experience Everyone bow there heads with respect.  
"My pupils listen." They all stop bowing their heads and look at him. He smiles gently at everyone." Today is different instead of training we are gonna try to summon your Elemental Dragon Jay and Nya" 

Jay and Nya smile widely."Really!?" Nya says smiling and jumping in place. Jay laughs." I thought you said that we are not ready?" 

Wu smiles before turning around and walking inside a building known well as ' The Summoner's Perch' basically is where all the elemental Masters or in training go too well unlock the elemental dragons.

Jay and Nya smile and follows the others followed but waited outside of the building along with Jay. Nya was called in first.

((This nexts part is gonna be Jay's First person view!))((if it already wasn't xd)))

I sat down on a bench a bit away from the entrance I felt a weight shift from all around me and didn't even need to look to know if was my friends. I turn and look at them.

"Congrats Jay your finally gonna unlock your Dragon!" I hear Kai say from beside me. I smiles and look at him.  
"Yeah so is Nya!" I fell someone ruffling my hair and push their hand away.

"I've always wondered what your Elemental Dragon would look like!" Cole laughs and responded to Zane's comment. "Probably like lightning or something!"

I giggle and here a roar from the building and me and my friends look that way. The roof opened up and a large Dragon with a somewhat dark blue and with grey glowing on it flew over. We all cheered as I see nya jump off and her Dragon disappeared i smile and hear my name get called by Wu I became nevous.

"What if I can't do it? What if I fail and Wu hates me? What if I do it and fall off my Dragon? What if-" my rambling comes to an end as a hand covers my mouth.

"Your welcome now go in there and make us proud!" I hear Cole say I followed master Wu in and he lead me to a room that was painted brown while the floors were a dark red color.

"Stand in the middle Jay" I hear Wu say from beside me. I walk into the center of the room, I hear the door close and find Wu walking over to me 

"Now Jay I want you to relax and close your eyes breath in and out and tell me who you are." I hear him says. I follow his instructions as I close my eyes and relax in place letting my breathing become slow as I stand in place. "I am Jay Walker." I says I hear him sigh as he speaks again.

"I told you to tell me everything." I didn't even need to look to know I had a confused look. " I did." He sighed again and walked Infront of me. "Jay Walker is your name but what is your title?" I think and says.

"In training Master of Lighting." He sighed again.  
"Say it louder and without the in training part." 

"I am Jay Walker Master Of Lighting!" I didn't hear anything not the sound of birds, not the sound of cars passing In the distance. I open my eyes and felt them widen. 

I was in the sky hundreds of millions of miles off the ground I was in the clouds. I look down and see everyone down there my friends were chatting to themselves. I see a path form on the clouds and follow it. But before I do I see Wu walk out of the building everyone looks at him with confusion from what I could see. I ignore my urges to try to go down there and follow the path. I walk along it until I see that it got very dark. I couldn't see anything Infront of me but the path.

I hear a thud from behind me and don't turn around  
"Jay Walker Master Of Lighting I see you want to find your Dragon. But let me Ask you...do you think that you worthy?" I think for a second before turning and staring directly into the eyes of the dragon behind me and say." Yes."

A roar is what I hear as I smile.

-MeanWhile-

Kyi,Nya, Zane, Lloyd, and Cole were all sitting on the bench they were talking to themselfs when the doors open. They looked and saw Wu standing Alone.

"Did he do it? or..." Kai says trailing off thinking to worst. Wu smiles. "Not at all his Dragon most likely wanted to talk to him by himself. Which is the reason why he teleported away." Everyone smiled except Cole.

"But where did he go?" Wu's smile dropped. "I do not know I was not there when the first Elemental master of lightning unlock his ability.." Cole sighed.

Just then a roar shook the sky they all looked up and saw a Dragon flying down from the clouds. The Dragon was Bright blue with White Scales. It was practically glowing blue, On top was jay. We all cheered. 

Jay landed and jumped off as his Dragon disappeared. He ran over to them with a smile. Cole laughs and highfived Jay. "Good job Bluejay!" Jay chuckles.

Wu Smiles before walking over and looking at his students. "Pupils you have mastered so much and became great friends with each other...but you must know that there is a great danger arising and only you can take it down." 

((And back to Jay's first person we go))

I look at Wu."the great danger? but we're only kids how can we take it down?" Wu sighed."it'll take years and years of practice but sadly we don't have that time so we're going to have to add more sessions a week so that we can fit in your training." I fell my heart drop.   
"more times a week I can't do that I'm working too much at the junkyard!" I feel Cole put his hand on my shoulder. I push it away. Wu sighed. "I'm sorry but it has to be done.." 

I couldn't take it anymore I turn on my heel and bolt out of there. I hear the yells of my friends but I didn't bother to turn around. I run back to the monastery where my bag is and grab it before bolting towards my bike. I hop on and speed out of there and out of town towards my home.

I arrived a hour later and park before running to the other side of the junkyard. I sit on top of a pile of metal and watch the sun start to set. I hear the sounds of door being opened from the other side of the junkyard and my parents distantly telling people where I am. I hear distance footsteps heading my direction. 

As the footsteps get closer I hear them clime up behind me I knew it was all my friends. I sigh out loud." Go away..." I say knowing full and well they most likely won't go away.

I feel Cole's hand on my shoulder again as he used his Earth ability to make a small platform. I was picked up most likely by Cole and put on my feet facing my friends. I look down and hear a sigh." It's okay Jay!" Nya says from beside me. Cole runs his fingers through my hair I didn't bother to stop it.

I turn back around and face the now night sky."no it's not I barely have time to do anything with the schedule we have now adding more days would make it more complicated..." I pout as someone walked up behind me."how about we ask Wu to keep the new schedule but make sure he releases us early enough that you can come here and work for a couple hours." Zane's voice rings out from behind me.

I think for a second and smiles "and with me working in the morning aswell and more at night. I can easily make up the Lost Time!" I smile widely 

((the next part was requested by my friend Adrian! XD))

There was a loud crack as the platform breaks. I let out a yelp as we all fell. I hear thuds all around me as I was still falling. Suddenly I feel that I landed on something it knocked the wind out of me but at least I wasn't in pain. I stand up and realized I landed on Cole and laugh a bit."sorry Cole" I help him up as I hear my parents run up.

"Oh golly are you childern alright!?" I hear my dad ask as he helped Kai up. Kai groans a bit before looking around. "Could be better.." My mom runs over to me and Cole and wipes some blood off my cheek.

"I'm glad you all are okay!" She says looking at Nya who was helping Zane up. Lloyd cracks his back before walking over to Me and Cole. "What happened Cole?" I hear Cole sigh. He looked at us.

"I got distracted an lost the hold on the metal." I laugh slightly."you do that alot don't yah?" He smiles gently before ruffling my hair."shut it Bluejay!" I groan and push his hand away. "Same to you Dirtclod!" He chuckes before walking over to the car I was working on early.

"So what I this think Zappy?" I sigh and walk over. " A car my dad brought in while ago." Nya walks over and smiles. "Did you repair it?" I nod before responding "Well almost I still have to repair and replace some parts.".She smiles wider."I could help!" I blush and nods and felt Cole elbow me, hinting at something.

I push him away and go to my bag and grab the tools put of them them go to my fairly large toolbox's and put them in their places. Cole walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder gaining my attention. I turn and look at him.

"We are gonna head home! That okay?" I nod."just make sure to close the door on your way out!" He nods before turning and everyone but my parents leave. I go back to organizing my tools and after I go into my family's camper change brush my teeth, eat and go to bed.


End file.
